ThreeWay Twister
by Wildcard
Summary: Misty is torn between Ritchie, Ash and Gary. You can tell me who she'll end up with. Written ambiguously enough that any of the 3 couplings mentioned in the Authors Note are possible. Please review so that I'll know who Misty's soul mate is.


Threeway

Three Way Twister.  
  
By Dreamer  
  
  
10 years in the future, when Ash is 23 and so are Richie and Gary:  
  
We were taking a break in Pallet Town when Ash's mom told him that Richie had stopped by on his Pokemon journey and was hanging out with Gary. Needless to say, Ash was shocked.  
  
Richie's here? WOW! Does he still have his Pikachu, Sparky? Where's he staying? Ash blurted out. Brock and Tracey had come over. Tracey was Professor Oak's lab assistant and Brock was travelling with us again.  
  
He has a Pikachu with a little spike of hair, is that the one you mean Ash? I think that he said that he was living in Gary's house, you know, the one that's right at the edge of the Viridian forest. Ash's mom explained. Mr. Mime came by and swept dust into Ash's face, which kept him too busy coughing to talk for a while. But as soon as he recovered his breath, you can guess what happened. Yeah, that's right, he started screaming about what a total loser Gary was.  
  
WHATDOYOUMEANTHATHE'SSTAYINGWITHGARY!Garyisaloser!Richieissuchagreatguy, whywouldhehangoutwithalow-lifelikeGary? Ash screamed at the top of his voice.  
  
Actually, I like Gary. He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him, he's pretty nice you know. I said helpfully. Ash snorted and shook his head at me.  
  
Actually Misty, I wouldn't know seeing as Gary starts insulting me as soon as we meet. Besides, I'm not surprised that you would like him, after all you liked Rudy, didn't you? He shot at me. I blushed slightly.  
  
Rudy is really nice. And his sister Mari is so sweet. Besides, half the time you start the fights with Gary. I defended myself. Brock sighed and grabbing Ash's arm, dragged him off to the kitchen. Tracey pulled me into another corner of the living room and started showing me some beautiful sketches of a Pikablu. I was kind of distracted though, since I was so busy trying remember what Richie was like. I remembered a boy of about Ash's height with big blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, a Pikachu called Sparky, a Charmander called Zippo and a Butterfree called Happy.  
  
Next Day:  
  
Ash had decided to go to Gary's house, get Richie and get out of there! Ash really does NOT get on with Gary. That's a real pity because Gary is a better trainer than Ash and also has a better temper. I'd also say that he is smarter except then I'd sound like I was prejudiced in his favor, just because we went out a couple of times. Of course, neither of us told Ash, he had behaved strangely enough when I was hanging out with Rudy.   
  
Neither of us thought that it would be a good idea to tell him that his worst enemy was dating one of his best friends. Nothing really happened anyway because I had to leave to go on Ash's Pokemon journey with him. Gary was an excellent trainer and was one of the Gym leaders on Malefika Island, in the Orange league. He only spent 9 months out of 12 there though since there were 2 other gym leaders, kind of like my sisters gym in Cerulean City. We still kept in touch, but we were more like friends than sweethearts.  
  
Brock rang the doorbell and Ash stayed hidden behind the two of us. Gary flung the door open.  
  
Misty, Brock! Hey, it's awesome to see you guys, Richie was getting pretty tired of waiting for you. He shook hands with Brock and hugged me quickly, not knowing that Ash was there.   
  
Come in and wait for him. He isn't up yet but I can go and wake him up if you like. Gary opened the door and we walked in. Well, Brock and I walked in. As soon as Ash saw Gary on the door-step, he dove off the porch into the bushes and stayed there. I was tempted to haul him out but decided not to. Gary escorted us into his sitting room and left us there while he went to wake Richie. Brock and I talked quietly for a while until Gary returned.  
  
So Misty, how long are you staying in Pallet Town this time? He asked in a friendly manner, his eyes boring holes through my skull. I shifted uneasily.  
  
I'm not sure. Depends on how long Ash wants to stay. I answered.  
  
Yeah, I heard that the two of you were together now, is that right? //He sounds curious.//  
  
Yeah, that's right. We've been together for about six months already. //Was that pain in his eyes? Surely not.//  
  
I'm glad that Ash finally came to his senses and saw what he was missing. //It was pain, clear as crystal. Why? Does he care for me so much?// All this time, Brock had been quiet, watching Gary watching me watching him. Suddenly he sat up straight and cleared his throat. Richie had just burst through the door.  
  
Hi Misty, hi Brock.! Sorry to keep you waiting but I was up kind of late last night. He shot Gary a meaningful look but Gary just smiled sardonically and shrugged innocently.  
  
My fault if you don't appreciate good music? He rejoined. Richie rolled his eyes.  
  
I do appreciate good music but They Don't Understand' by Dream Street shouldn't be played at 12 in the night, when people are trying to sleep! //They sound kind of like me and Ash. They only difference is that they aren't yelling.//  
  
WELL, WHY DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP ANYWAY?// I stand corrected. Or sit corrected I suppose.//  
  
Hey Richie, Ash was really dying to see you. Brock broke in, stopping the argument before it got out of hand. Richie flashed Brock a smile. He looked pretty much the same as always, all of us did.  
  
So where is Ash then? He asked inquisitively.  
  
Hiding outside the window. He didn't even want Gary to see him. I said, figuring that it was about time that I said something. Richie looked at me briefly, and then looked at me again in surprise. //I guess that I have changed a lot. Ash once said that I'm prettier than all my sisters now.//  
  
You look really nice Misty. Still hooked on Water Pokemon? He teased me. I arched one delicate eyebrow at him. I was wearing a silky emerald tank-top with a pair of denim cutoffs, similar to the ones I used to wear when I was a tomboy.  
  
They are the best kind of Pokemon. Want to see my collection? Where's Sparky? I offered. I had almost all the Water Pokemon, the only one that I was missing was Articuno and he was really an Ice-type anyway.   
  
Maybe later. We'd better go say hi to Ash first. Sparky's at the Pokemon Center, he's staying there for the next few days while he evolves. He explained, still looking at me admiringly. I preened a bit, glad of the attention.   
  
Brock, why don't you and Richie see if you can find Ash. I'd be glad to see Misty's water Pokemon collection. Gary suggested. //Does he want to see the Water Pokemon or see me alone?//  
  
Great idea Gary! Come on Brock, let's go find Ash. Richie grabbed Brocks' arm and almost dragged him out of the door. Gary watched them leave, a wistful look in his eyes. We heard the door bang and then they were gone. Gary turned to me.  
  
So Misty, what have you been doing recently? We spent the rest of the day chatting with each other. I have no idea what Ash, Brock and Richie did.  
  
That evening:   
  
Ash and Brock were out trying to catch more Pokemon. I was siting at home watching a water ballet starring my sisters when somebody suddenly knocked on the door. I got up and went to answer it. It was Richie.  
  
Hi Richie. I'm sorry but Ash isn't home right now. He's in the Viridian Forest with Brock. If you hurry, you might be able to catch them. I said brightly. Richie flushed. He was dressed fairly nicely, in dark blue jeans and a white shirt.  
  
As a matter of fact, I actually came here to see you. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for a walk around the lake? I thought that then maybe you could show me your Pokemon. He said shyly.  
  
I'd love to. Just give me a second to change. With that, I shut the door in his face. // Did Richie just ask me out on a date? Since I agreed, I guess that I'd better go with him. He wouldn't ask me on a date anyway, he and Ash are such good friends that he wouldn't flirt with me if he knew Ash liked me. He's really cute now.......kinda like Ash. Not that that changes anything, this will just be two friends out on a walk.//   
  
I rushed upstairs and changed into a light blue denim dress with a white T-shirt underneath. I combed my hair out loosely and used two jade barrettes to hold it away from my face. I grabbed a woven knit bag with my Pokeballs and rushed back down.  
  
Okay, I'm ready, let's go. I flashed him one of my best smiles. He grinned back, looking rather nervous and linked his arm through mine. We walked off together.   
  
The lake was quite close to Gary's house so we made sure to stay on the opposite side. Richie had taken me to a nice restaurant and we had had dinner there. Afterwards, we went to the lake and I showed him all my Pokemon. He was very impressed, even though he had a nice collection himself. The only one that hadn't evolved was my Psyduck. // I seem to be doomed with that one.//  
  
So Misty, want to sit down for a bit? Richie asked politely before he sprawled out at the lake edge. I couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous it was that he'd first ask a question and then go ahead and act anyway. I carefully sat down next to him and trailed my fingers through the water, watching the ripples I created fade away and blend into the moonlight.   
  
Richie dipped his fingers into the water and flicked them upward sending water into my face. I coughed and then splashed him back, catching him full in the face. We both started laughing and he reached over to wipe some water away from my face. He stayed like that, holding my chin between his thumb and index finger, looking deep into my eyes. I was getting uncomfortable and was about to tell him to let go when there was a sudden bright FLASH of light.  
  
Interesting little picture I took there. I'm sure that Ash will also find it very interesting, don't you agree? A voice drawled from the edge of the woods. Even before I turned my head, I knew who it was. Gary. Gary had taken a picture of us. Gary had taken a picture of us and was going to show it to Ash. Gary had taken a picture of us and was going to show it to Ash who would be very hurt and upset.   
  
Give me the camera Gary. Richie said quietly but forcefully, standing up and resting his hands on his hips where he carried his Pokeballs.  
  
I don't think so. Gary called out his Pidgeot and hung the camera around its neck. He then hopped onto it's back so that he could fly away if Richie tried anything.  
  
Gary, you have to give me that camera. You of all people should know that we weren't doing anything. //Why did Richie say you of all people?'//  
  
Then why do you want the picture so badly?  
  
Because it's going to be tough explaining that to Ash.  
  
Gary, Richie's right. Please give us the camera. I added, hoping that he'd pay more attention to me than to he had to Richie. His eyes shifted to me and he looked a little ashamed for a moment but it disappeared as suddenly as it had come.  
  
What's it worth to you? he asked roughly.  
  
I was confused.  
  
What will you do if I give you the picture? He explained. Richie spoke up first.  
  
I could pay you for the picture if you want. Gary laughed.  
  
Money doesn't interest me. I have enough of my own. He said mockingly.  
  
Then what does interest you? I asked timidly. He slanted his eyes at me.  
  
You do. He stated, as bluntly as always. Richie gasped and I stiffened.  
  
Gary, if you mean to say that the only way to get that picture is for Misty to- Gary interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.  
  
Nothing like that. I want Misty to love me, not to be my slave. There is a difference although you probably wouldn't know that. I could see how badly Richie blushed, even in the moonlight.  
  
Then what do you want? I asked.  
  
First I want Richie to leave so that I can talk with you alone. Then I'll explain my plan. Gary demanded.  
  
Look, if you think that I'm going to leave Misty alone in the woods with you, then you are crazy! Richie shouted.  
  
Don't worry Richie. I'm not going to do anything to her. Besides, Misty can take care of herself. // I'm mad that he was spying on us. I'm pleased that he thinks that I can defend myself. Being a girl is confusing. //  
  
Richie turned to me to see what he should do. I gave him a quick nod.  
  
It's okay Richie. I trust Gary not to try anything. He looked like he didn't share my trust but walked away anyway. I looked up at Gary.  
  
You were saying? I asked sweetly. He stared at me for a second and then seemed to remember what we were doing.  
  
All you have to do to recover this picture, is to break up with Ash. Gary said.  
  
Why would I do that? If you give him the picture, then he'll break up with me anyway. I want to get that picture so that he WON'T break up with me! I screamed. Gary remained calm.  
  
True, but if he sees this picture, then he'll never forgive you. On the other hand if you break up with him, you can always get back together with him later on. So which one seems like a better idea to you Misty? It isn't as if you really cared for him anyway. He said carelessly.  
  
Of course I love him! I indignantly denied his accusation of not caring about Ash.  
  
Do you? Then why did you agree to go out with Rudy or Richie or even me if you care for him so much? You don't love him. You may like him, and you'll probably be really close friends with him for the rest of your life but you don't love him. The most you'll ever feel for him is a kind of exaggerated friendship. He answered me instantly, as if he had spent a long time thinking about it. I opened my mouth and then shut it again. That was how I felt about Ash and I would be lying if I denied it.  
  
Oh yeah? Then do you think that love feels like? I retorted. It wasn't a very cutting reply but it was all I could think of.  
  
Love is when you connect with someone, heart, body and soul. It's an attraction so strong that you can't fight it, even if you want you. It's looking into your lovers eyes and feeling as if you could drown in them. It pulls you to them, like a magnet. It can't be denied or even delayed. It takes over your life until you only feel alive when you're with them. Everything you touch, smell, see or taste reminds of them and not being with them is torture, pure and simple. That's what love is. Look in my eyes Misty and tell me that that's how you feel about Ash. If you can do that, then I'll give you the film and disappear forever. he whispered the last line, the anguish in his voice evident.   
  
I looked into his eyes, opened my mouth to speak and froze at the pain revealed in his chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
Authors note: Okay, there is a reason for the title. There are 3 ways that this story could go and 6 possible couples (two for each version of the story):   
1)Ash + Misty and Gary + Richie,  
2)Ash + Gary and Misty + Richie,  
3)Ash + Richie and Misty + Gary,  
Which way do you want? Please vote in your review because I'll count up the votes and write the most popular version. Also specify if you want it without any yaoi because then I'll have to make poor Misty break two hearts.


End file.
